


Top!Babe

by Leerious



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gay, I wrote this for my friend, M/M, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leerious/pseuds/Leerious
Summary: Literally no one writes Top!Babe, so here you go, beautiful sinners
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Top!Babe

Babe opened the door to their house and was met with the sight of Eugene roe seated on their couch, a light blue sweater on and shorts. Eugene paid him no mind as he flipped the next page of the book that sat in his lap. Babe walked up to the back of the couch and slowly slid his arms around Eugenes shoulders. 

Eugene chuckled as babe pressed a soft kiss to his neck. 

“How was your day, mon amour?” Gene asked, feeling babes lips trail down his neck to his collarbone. 

“I missed you,” babe whispered against his neck. “The boys did too.”

Gene laughed, “well I’m not sorry I missed out on easy company getting blackout drunk.”

“I’m not blackout drunk,” babe scoffed, his arms retreating to his side. 

He quickly walked around the side of the couch and sat down beside gene who placed his book down on the wooden coffee table. Babe leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to genes lips. 

Eugene smiled against the kiss, “I missed you too.”

“Oh did you?” Babe asked, a slight teasing tone in his voice. 

Eugene pulled away to nod his head. 

“Then show me,” babe whispered, standing up from the couch to walk up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Eugene sat on the couch, confused and dazzled. Babe never took charge, but Eugene was aware of how mischievous babe could be. 

The confused doctor stood up from the couch and made his way up the stairs. Babe was sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes when roe entered the room. 

Babe looked up, eyeing roe up and down, “strip.”

Eugenes eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“I said,” babe paused, eyes cold and hard on roes shocked face. “Strip.” 

Gene took a breath in, heart racing in his chest. He gathered up his courage and walked over to babe, standing between his knees. 

Eugene licked his lips seductively, toying with the end of his sweater. Babe looked at him impatiently, breathing in sharply through his nose. He grabbed one of Eugenes wrists, tugging it away from the sweater. 

“Don’t make me ask again,” babe whispered, glaring into Eugenes eyes. 

“Say please,” Gene responded, provoking babe. 

The younger man licked his lips, eyeing roe up and down again. Eugene flushed under his tempting gaze, cheeks glowing red, making babe laugh. 

“Are you getting shy on me now, genie?” Babe whispered. 

The grip on Eugenes wrist loosened as he shook his head. 

“No,” gene breathed. 

Babe raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to say something snappy but Eugene surged forward and kissed him. Babe was shocked by Eugenes confidence, his hands finding their way to the older mans hips as gene straddled his thighs. 

“I am not shy,” Eugene whispered, pulling away from babes lips, reattaching his own to babes neck, sucking and biting at the smooth skin. 

Babe shuddered as his hands made their way underneath Eugenes sweater. 

“Take this off for me, genie,” babe whispered, tugging at the sweater. 

Eugene huffed a laugh, “gimme a minute.”

“I’ve been waiting,” babe replied, watching as Eugene removed himself from his lap. 

Eugene slowly removed his sweater under the watchful gaze of babe who seemed to be restless waiting on the bed. 

“Hurry up,” babe growled. 

Eugenes eyes widened- he’d never heard babe growl. 

“Just a minute, mon cher,” Eugene huffed. “nous avons toute la nuit.” (We have all night)

Babe grits his teeth and grabs Eugenes hips, tugging him between his legs. 

“Get on the bed,” he growled. “Now.”

“Or what?” Gene pressed, a smirk on his lips. 

Babe was definitely stronger than Eugene on any given day, so it did not surprise him when babe tugged him down onto the bed. 

Babe settled between roe’s thighs, trapping Eugene’s wrists in a tight grasp above his head. 

The pillows under genes head pushed him closer to babes face- he could see the annoyance, the anger, the passion. 

“baise moi,” Eugene whispered, locking eyes with babe. “allez, mon amour, je sais que tu veux.” (Fuck me, come on, love, I know you want to) 

Babes features softened and then quickly hardened back up when Eugenes words processed through his brain. 

He leaned back on his heels, “prep yourself.”

Eugene looked at him, confused. 

“Come on, genie,” babe whispered, a dirty look spread across his face. “You’re a dirty little whore for me, practically begging for my cock- prep yourself. Maybe I’ll let you ride me.”

“Babe,” eugene groaned. “S'il vous plaît.” (Please) 

“You don’t get to ask nicely,” babe growled. “I’ll sit back and watch.”

Eugenes whole body flushed pink. He reached over to the bedside drawer, pulling out the tin of Vaseline. He quickly removed his shorts and his briefs, his dick bouncing slightly from arousal. (I am terribly sorry, I suck at writing smut). 

Eugene felt babes eyes digging into his skin, burning the already pink skin with his gaze. 

Eugene slipped a hand between his legs. 

“Atta boy,” babe whispered, groaning softly as he watched Eugene finger himself. “Just like that- so good for me, genie, so fucking good for me.”

Eugene shuddered as he brushed against his prostate, arching his back slightly, head hitting the pillows. After a few short moments, he looked at babe with greedy eyes. 

“S'il vous plaît, babe,” he begged. “j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.” (Please, babe, I need you now)

“How do you want me?” Babe whispered, pressing a bruising kiss to Eugenes lips. 

The older man blinked before nodding towards the headboard. 

“S'il vous plaît,” he whispered. 

Babe nodded and sat against the headboard, removing his own pants, throwing them on the floor. 

Gene straddled his waist, babes hands meeting his hips, as he sank down onto his dick. He let out a choked moan as babes dick pressed against his prostate. 

“Jesus, genie,” babe groaned, pressing his fingers deep into Eugenes semi boney hips. “You’re so tight, so perfect- my genie.”

“oui tout à toi,” Eugene muttered, stroking his hips, brushing his prostate again. “tout à toi.” (Yes, all yours- all yours) 

He rode babe quickly, eager to chase his orgasm, and it seemed babe was chasing his own. Soon they reached their peaks, small spits of French leaving Eugenes mouth as he came. 

Eugene rested his head on babe shoulder, breathing deeply. His fingers knit into the small hairs at the base of babes neck, scratching his scalp. 

“You should ride me more often,” babe breathed into his ear. 

Eugene laughed, pulling away and pressing a loving kiss to babes lips. Babe pulled out of him slowly before getting up to grab a wash cloth. He quickly cleaned up roe and then himself. After that, he dove under the covers and pulled Eugene into his arms. 

“je t'aime, babe,” Eugene whispered quietly, pressing a kiss to babes chest. 

“I love you too,” babe smiled, pulling Eugene tighter into his arms. 

Babe silently hoped they would experiment like that more often, and Eugene happily obliged when babe asked again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad, I’m not the best at writing smut but here ya go


End file.
